


come let me make up for the things you lack

by jellyfishes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/pseuds/jellyfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry have sex on the tour bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	come let me make up for the things you lack

**Author's Note:**

> i got a lot of girl!direction feels and had to do something about it idek

Harry is flicking through the TV on the tour bus when Liam emerges from out the back. It’s been a long day of soundcheck in a new city and he’s too tired to do anything other than just smile lazily up at her pat the empty bit of couch next to him. She’s just woken up from a nap and she’s got her hair in a ponytail but it’s mostly fallen out around her face. There are pillow creases along her cheek and she’s only in a ratty t shirt and a pair of Louis’ stupid floral pajama shorts but Harry thinks she looks pretty gorgeous anyway.

 

“Where is everyone?” she asks, flopping down next to him on the couch and he shoves over to make room for her, but she immediately shuffles over to cuddle up to him and he feels his stomach flip because she’s all sleepy and soft and warm against his side.

 

“Gone out,” he says, slinging an arm around her shoulders and letting her rest her head against him. “Louis convinced the other boys to take her clubbing. She took your red dress.”

 

Liam grins. “I’ve never even worn that dress,” she says with a sigh. It’s typical of Louis, really, to convince Niall and Zayn to go out with her for a drink and to just rifle through Liam’s bag until she finds something to wear. Then again, it’s typical of Liam to buy these killer dresses that she never actually wears.

 

He reaches for the Wii remotes that are on the coffee table. “You wanna play?” he asks, chucking one towards Liam and she sits up properly to catch it, leaning away from his side and crossing her legs on the couch. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Harry used to hate playing Mario Kart with Liam because she’s really competitive and a whole lot better than him at it, but he’s gotten to the point where he doesn’t even care when he loses because Liam looks so endearingly triumphant whenever she reaches the finish line first that he can’t help but be happy too. It’s sickening.

 

The two of them play a couple of games in peace, Liam’s cries of victory the only thing breaking the silence.

 

“The others are missing out, I swear,” Liam says and Harry grins.

 

“Louis’ probably got at least five guys battling out to take her home right now,” Harry says and Liam sighs against his side, flicking her thumb to overtake him right as they hit the tricky corner on Rainbow Road.

 

Harry glances over at her quickly before his eyes flick back to the screen and in the split second that he was looking at her, he could see that she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth like she’s worried. “What Li?” he asks and she sighs again.

 

“I sometimes wish I could be like that, you know?” she asks and Harry blinks, dodging a banana that Liam had dropped behind her.

 

“You think guys wouldn’t fight over you to take you home?” he asks and he’s surprised because he knows Liam doesn’t have Louis’ confidence, but he never thought she was insecure.

 

“No, not that,” she says. Harry can hear the smile in her voice and he relaxes a bit. “I just wish I could go home with guys like Lou and not freak out about it. I don’t know - I just want to be able to have sex with someone if I want to and not have to worry about it later.”

 

And Harry thinks that this is more important than beating Liam at Mario Kart, so he spins his car off the road on purpose and turns to face her properly. “You can do that you know,” he says seriously. She laughs, but he can see her blushing a bit and he smiles at her earnestly. “You can Liam, you can do whatever you want.”

 

“It’s not that I think I’m ugly or anything - ”

 

“Good.”

 

Liam smiles. “ - it’s just that I haven’t got that sex appeal. I’m not really _sexy_.”

 

Harry has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing because it’s honestly _that_ ridiculous. But Liam is still blushing and it actually hurts a bit how completely wrong she is about herself. Because sure, she might not wear incredibly short skirts like Louis or spend hours in the bathroom trying to decide on the perfect cologne like Zayn does, but you’d have to be an idiot to not realise how sexy Liam is. With her legs that go for days and that thick hair that looks amazing even when it’s scraped up in a topknot to go for a jog and her tiny waist that Harry could probably cover completely with his two hands. 

 

“That’s not even a little bit true,” he says finally. And he’s probably been quiet for a bit too long because Liam’s got this funny look on her face like she’s trying to figure out what he’s thinking.

 

“Do _you_ think I’m sexy?” she says, sticking her lips out in an exaggerated pout and batting her eyelashes at him. He knows it’s a joke and he can see she’s trying not to laugh, but the truth is, even when she’s mucking around and being silly, Harry wants to run his fingers through her hair at the same time as running his tongue along the back of her teeth.

 

“Yeah, I do,” he says firmly and her face changes from that stupid pout to a frown in less than a second. She looks like she’s trying to figure something out and he sees her face fall a little bit before she pushes herself up off the couch with a huff.

 

“I get it,” she says. “But there’s no need to take the piss.” And bloody hell, upsetting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

“Liam, seriously,” he catches her hand as she starts to make her way out of the lounge and back towards the bunks and he really needs to fix this before it gets worse because someone like Liam shouldn’t go a second not knowing how fucking amazing they are. He scrambles up off the couch after her and manages to get a proper grip on her wrist to hold her back by the time they’re halfway across the room and when she turns around she looks frustrated and embarrassed and he can’t handle that. So he kisses her.

 

It’s probably not the greatest kiss because she’s not expecting it and when he flicks his tongue out across her lips she pulls away. “What the _fuck_?” And it’s easier to ignore her and just lean in again instead.

 

The second kiss is a lot better. Liam is ready for it this time and she opens her mouth to Harry almost as soon as their lips slant against each other and goes pliant under his hands. He manages to get one hand in her hair, the other clutching her hip as he maneuvers her backwards and he can feel his pulse jump in his neck when her back hits the wall of the tour bus and he can press her into it properly, his chest against hers and their legs slotting together as he licks deep into her mouth. He’s desperately trying to ignore the clawing feeling in his chest like he can’t breathe because he can’t fuck this up - not when it’s Liam.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me you’re not sexy,” he breathes against her lips before he’s tonguing at her neck, teeth scraping along her jaw. Her skin is hot and tastes a bit salty and he groans into her throat, hands slipping under her daggy t shirt and of course she hasn’t got a fucking bra on, she’d been napping not half an hour ago. But he still feels his breath catch when all he finds is smooth skin.

 

Liam’s pushing back a bit now, both hands wound tight in Harry’s hair, twisting until it hurts just a little bit because she knows him and she knows how much he loves it when people play with his hair. “I want you to eat me out,” she says and Harry’s knees almost buckle.

 

“Christ Liam,” he mutters against her neck, fingers scrabbling at her t shirt to pull it over her head completely and he doesn’t know how she can be blushing all the way from her ears to the top of her chest when she’s just been talking such filth without a problem, but he’s not going to complain because she looks stunning.

 

“I mean, if you want,” she says weakly. “I didn’t want to assume or - ” He cuts her off with another kiss and she melts into it, her tiny fingers clutching onto his t shirt and pushing it up his torso until it gets stuck under his arms. She whines a bit, but doesn’t seem to want to pull away from the kiss for long enough to get it over his head.

 

Harry feel like he’s falling when Liam breaks the kiss and looks up at him with big eyes - her lips shiny with spit and her hair almost completely fallen out of her ponytail. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He doesn’t even mean to say it and he laughs a little when it slips out, but it’s true and the kisses he sucks onto Liam’s collarbones as he pulls her away from the wall and towards the bunks helps to get his point across.

 

Liam scrambles into Harry’s bunk because she sleeps above Zayn and it’s way too much to consider doing this on a top bunk and Harry can barely squeeze into the cubby with her, but he manages to get the curtain shut around the two of them relatively well. When he turns around, Liam is wriggling out of her shorts and he feels his mouth go dry.

 

She looks at him and smiles a little nervously and says, “We don’t actually have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

“That,” Harry says, “would be a fucking tragedy.”

 

Liam laughs and tugs at his t shirt again like she wants it off for real this time. He realieses that he’s actually got a lot of catching up to do in terms of skin to clothing ratio because Liam’s only got these tiny undies on, all spread out for him on the bed, her thighs falling apart a little and he’s there next to her, still fully clothed like the idiot he is. But he doesn’t want to keep her waiting (doesn’t think he _can_ wait any longer), so he settles for just stripping off his t shirt before he settles between her thighs.

 

He smiles up at her when he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Liam’s underwear and tug on them until she lifts her hips up so he can pull them all the way off her legs. Her breathing get a little louder and he can tell she’s nervous, but he doesn’t think she’s going to back out at this point. That would just be _cruel_. And he can barely breathe because this is _Liam_ and he’s about to go down on her and he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to do something so badly in his whole life.

 

He hears her breath hitch when parts her legs with his hands, palms spread across her knees as he kisses up the inside of her thigh. “You okay?” he asks, his breath huffing over her hip and she squeaks a little bit above him so he takes that as a good sign and spreads her open before licking into her cunt. Her hands fall to his hair immediately and he flicks his tongue around her clit, his hands sliding up her legs to let her thighs fall further apart. He can feel the muscles in Liam’s legs tightening as she tries not to let them clench around his head and he doubles his efforts, licking over her clit and looking up at her through his fringe. 

 

She’s making these tiny noises in the back of her throat, all breathy and Harry’s never been so turned on in his whole life - gets a hand down to his fly to flick it open so he’s not so distracted by his dick pressing against the zipper. He wonders vaguely if he could get off just from rutting against the bed while he eats her out - ends up deciding that it’s actually an embarrassing impossibility. But there’s something about the fact that Liam, who’s usually shy and embarrassed about this sort of thing is letting him spread her legs out and hook them over his shoulders. And then he’s focussing on her again, pushing his hair out of his face before pushing a finger inside of her. He presses his hand on the flat of her stomach to increase the pressure as he crooks his finger inside of her at the same time as he sucks on her clit, his mouth closing over it completely and Liam lets out a soft cry that sounds almost like a sob and digs her fingers further into his hair to hold him there.

 

It doesn’t take long after that, his tongue relentless as he slides another finger inside her next to the first, moaning into her cunt until her thighs are shaking around him, pressing into his ears as she gasps, fingers tightening in his hair. And he licks her through it until it’s too much and she pushes him off, letting him awkwardly maneuver himself in the bunk so that he can kiss her.

 

She looks proper fucked out, hair sticking to her forehead and a flush that goes all the way down to her tits - still breathless. Harry’s never seen someone so stunning in his life and he tells her this before he kisses her, tongue snaking into her mouth so that she can taste herself on his lips. She lets her fingers run down his back and groans when he rubs a thumb over her nipple in retaliation.

 

“Alright Li?” he asks and she grins up at him lazily.

 

“Yeah, alright.” She lets him kiss her again and he sort of grinds lazily against her hip without any real intent. He’d probably be content to forget about getting off and just make out for a while and think about the consequences later, but Liam’s pushing him back until they’re on their sides facing each other and she can get a hand down his trousers and around his dick.

 

It’s not the best hand job he’s ever received in terms of skill, but it’s Liam. Her hand is warm and soft and she’s got this frown on her face that she only has when she’s focusing really hard and when she bites her lip in concentration, Harry bucks up into her hand with a whine. It’s too much (what with the feeling of Liam breathing so close to him and her toes brushing across his ankle) and he comes embarrassingly quickly, but Liam just kisses him and curls up a little closer to him and - 

 

“That was fun,” Liam says, her fingers sliding down Harry’s ribs. Her eyes are sparkling and she looks so sated and beautiful that Harry feels his breath catch in his throat.

 

“You’re incredibly sexy.”

 

Liam laughs and rolls away, kicking Harry in the shin as she rolls onto her back, reaching for the blanket to pull over the two of them. He doesn’t want her to cover herself up, but he doesn’t really have the rights to tell her not to. “Thanks Harry,” she says and tucks a piece of hair back off her face, “for making me feel better and all that.”

 

“Liam - ” he says and she turns to him, already shaking her head with a smile and he grins at her and he knows that it’s going to be okay between the two of them. It _should_ be awkward and tense and he should have to worry about what it’s going to mean for the band, but honestly, One Direction crossed the barriers of friendship a long time ago and for some reason, he doesn’t think it’s possible to muck things up between the two of them. “Just for the record...I’d probably like to make you feel sexy again. You know, if you need it. Or even if you don’t.”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow and smiles like she’s trying not to laugh. “Are you saying - ”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

Harry’s never felt his heart beat so fast as it does in the few seconds it takes for Liam to answer him. 

 

“Yeah, that might be okay.”


End file.
